My Life With You
by PeddieShipperFroever2
Summary: What happens when Patricia has a huge pain in her stomach? Is she pregnant or not? How will her life change with the decisions she and Eddie make? *suck at summary, sorry* *ratet high T for mention of adult themes*
1. Chapter 1

**This is during Touchstone of Ra but it's not the end of the year and there's no mystery. It's my first story so don't be mean and maybe? Enjoy! -MM**

Patricia's pov

We were in Eddie's room talking about how awesome the Sibuna years had been. We heard kind of a bang, like someone tripping. We all got up and KT opened the door. Dexter was in the floor, he looked up and faked smiled. He quickly got up. "Hey guys" he said. What no one knew is that he is my half brother, he was probably looking for me or something but the look in everyone's faces looked like they thought he was eavesdropping. Oh no.

"You were eavesdropping?" Eddie asked, grabbing him from the shirt into the room. Even though he's not my real brother, he's a part of me and if Eddie hurts him he's going to be in _big_ troubles.

"N-no, I wasn't" he stuttered. How can we be related? "Sophia was, and I told her she shouldn't-"

"And now you're blaming her?" Eddie butted in. "You know she has someone who defends her, me" Ok, _I_ was starting to get angry. "And you have no one, so if you were eavesdropping assume the blame and don't say it was someone else" Eddie yelled. Dexter was really sensitive and girly sometimes, so tears were in his eyes.

"Ok" he said, his voice broken. He got out of Eddie's grasp and want out of the room, crying. Great, now he's crying. _Nice one Eddie!_ I thought.

"Well done" I said grumpily. He looked shocked that I'm defending Dexter but I didn't let him say anything. I marched out of the room to find Dexter crawl besides a sarcophagus. I sat next to him and start stroking his back.

"He's right, you know?" he starts "About the whole 'I have no one' thing. No one loves me. I'm all alone in this world." And then he keeps crying. I hadn't notice that everyone was out of the room.

"That's not true, you have me…" I tried "You know I love you and I bet lots of people loves you. I mean you're funny, nice and sometimes annoying but in a good way" He smiles. Thank god, I suck at comforting people. I hear a door slam. I look up and see everyone except Eddie. I guessed he heard me say 'I love you' to Dexter and got mad. I kissed Dexter's cheek and told the rest of Sibuna to go. They obeyed and I knocked the door. Without waiting for an answer I opened it and walked in shutting the door behind me.

"What's the point of knocking if you're going to barge in like that?" He snapped at me. I ignored him knowing he's angry.

"Before you get all worked up about me saying 'I love you' to Dex" I saw him stiffing at the nickname "ter I want you to know he's my half brother so I don't love him like_ that_, it's more of a brother/sister love, actually that's _exactly_ what it is. I really hate when you're mad at me and more if it's something like…. OW!" I couldn't finish talking. There was this huge pain in my stomach. I bended down and gripped the wall so I wouldn't fall.

"Patricia! You ok? What's happening? Where does it hurt?" He asked, getting worked up. I couldn't talk it hurt a lot. I just mouthed 'stomach' and kept twisting in pain. "Trudy!" he yelled. Trudy came running through the door.

"Oh my! What happened?" Eddie told her that my stomach hurt and that I couldn't talk. "Let's get you to the hospital love" she said to me. Eddie carried me bridal style to the car and lay me down with my head in his lap. He was stroking my hair and I was crying in pain.

* * *

A few minutes later we were there. They took me in and told the nurse what happened. She putted me in a wheel chair. I was at the hospital bed with Eddie by my side. "This is going to hurt a bit" The nurse, whose name apparently was Rose, started. "Is a pain killer so soon it will make effect and your pain will calm" I nodded and she injected a needle in my arm. Eddie took my hand and I gripped it. The pain calmed down a bit, but was still there. "A doctor will come in to see what's wrong in a moment" Rose said. I mouthed a 'thanks' and she nodded smiling.

I turned to face Eddie. "I'm scared" I whispered, so only he could listen. It was frightening feeling a pain and not knowing what it was.

"It's going to be ok" he said and smiled. I smiled back and in that moment a doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Rivers and I'm going to be your doctor Ms. Williamson" Said the young doctor. She looked nice. "I understand that you've been having a strong pain in the stomach, is that correct?" I nodded "Have you considered the chance of being pregnant?" I started coughing. I mean, yes, Eddie and I did_ it_, but PREGNANT?

Eddie was frozen. I stopped coughing "We'll have to run some tests to make sure. Don't get too excited but don't discard the idea either. I'm taking some blood exams, Patricia, and the results will be here in an hour" She took blood and went out of the room.

"I'm going to give you two a little time alone to talk" Trudy said. She kissed my forehead and left. I was still frozen and so was Eddie.

"Um, so, I know is not for sure, but I want you to know that it doesn't matter what happens I'm always going to be there with you. If it's positive, and you're pregnant, I'm going to be there for both of you because I know you're not going to want to give him/her away, right?" he said.

"And you call me Yacker" I joked "We'll just need to wait to know, but, no matter what, I will always love you" I said, this time more serious.

* * *

An hour passed and Eddie, Trudy and I were waiting for the results. Trudy said that, no matter the decision we make, we counted with her support. Dr. Rivers entered the room. "Patricia your results were…"

**Cliffhanger! I'm mean! So this is a story I have had in mind for a long time, but I never wrote it. I' m going to think pretty much excactly what to write during school, then come home, write it and update! So I'll probably update daily and maybe, just maybe I'll update twice a day. If something happens and I can't update one day I'll probably update the next day because I don't like waiting to write. **

**So, review? hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow! :) -MM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm the happiest person alive! 6 reviews on the first chapter and they're all positive :) Thank you guys so much I love you! Now enjoy the story and review! -MM**

Patricia's pov

"Patricia your results were….positive" Dr. Rivers said. I could feel the tears running down my cheek. "We're going to leave you two alone for a second so you can discuss what to do. When we come back you'll tell us your decision and we'll tell you what we're going to do. Congratulations!" She smiled and left with Trudy behind. Eddie and I were alone in the room.

"I want to keep it, I think is the best and if you don't want it you can leave and you won't hear from us never again." I said. I didn't want him to go, but he froze and wasn't showing emotions so I just thought he didn't want it. He looked shocked that I said that.

"I already told you, I'm not going anywhere. Now we should definitely tell our parents, but, do you want to tell our house mates? I mean sure, they'll find out but do you tell them or I do it or both. I just want you to know that you just made me the happiest person alive." He said. My heart literally melted. I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him passionately.

"We'll both tell our parent and house mates; I think they'll support us. And I love you." He smiled and putted a hand in my belly. I was really happy. Eddie called Trudy and Dr. Rivers in. Trudy hugged me and said she'll be with me for whatever I'll need. I smiled at that. "We're going to keep it, it's decided." I said.

"Well, first thing first the pregnancy. Is not going to be easy or colour of roses. Know by now that you'll be crankier than ever, you're going to cry for the most stupid little things, you have another human inside you so you'll gain weight, you're going to want random things to eat all the time and there's the morning sickness. That's for the first 2 months. Then for the last month I'll recommend that you stay at home and they send the work to you because you'll need to rest. You're going to need a lot of things for the baby like clothes, a crib, etc. And the most important, be happy." She smiled while saying the last part. "You can go now, good luck!"

"Thanks" I said. She gave us her number and told us to call her if something happened. We left and decided to tell everyone when we got there.

* * *

After a few minutes he went to tell the boys and I went to tell the girls. I knocked on Joy, KT and Willow's room. I told them to come with me. When we got to Mara and I's room I told all of them to sit down. "Well I have something very, very important to tell you and I really hope you support me" I started. They gave me questioning looks so I continued. "I'm, er, pregnant" I smiled shyly. They were all happy for me. They all hugged me and said I had they're support. I was really happy for that. They went to their respective rooms (well except Patty and Mars) and went to sleep. After I listened Half a Heart by One Direction I went to sleep too.

* * *

The next morning I woke up realizing it was Saturday. Yay! I went downstairs to find everyone already there. The boys hugged me and said congratulations. I sat down next to Eddie, who kissed my cheek. After a couple of minutes I started feeling sick. I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. I know that I'm one month pregnant and this is normal but I hate it. I feel someone pulling my hair up. When I stopped throwing up I instantly felt better. I brushed my teeth and threw water at my face. When I was done Eddie grabbed me by the waist and kissed me square in the lips. I kissed back, obviously. When we broke apart we both smiled. We went downstairs and everyone asked if I was ok. I told them it was normal and it will happen a lot.

* * *

Eddie and I were in his room chatting about the baby and stuff. "We have to tell our parents. How are we going to tell them?" he asked me.

"Well you should call your mother, we should both tell Mr. Sweet and I'll tell Piper to tell my parents." I said. He didn't ask why _I_ didn't tell my parents because he knows we don't get along. We went to school to tell Mr. Sweet. I really hope we could get his support too. It would mean a lot to me.

We entered the school and told him we had something to tell him. He guided us to his office and told us to sit down. I was as nervous as I could be. _What if he hates me? What if he gets mad? What if he forbids Eddie and I to keep dating?_ Those were some of the thoughts in my head.

"Well, dad, we have something to tell you."Eddie started. I squeezed his hand hard. Mr. Sweet gave us a sign to continue. "Well, Patricia is, er, pregnant" Eddie finished. I had my eyes closed so I didn't see what he was doing. I really didn't want his reaction to be bad.

"You have all my support, I'm happy for you and congratulations!" Mr. Sweet said. I felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. He approved, he wasn't mad. We told them our plan and then went back to the house.

Once there we decided to call Eddie's mum. We Skyped with her. She was so happy for us and said she'll help. She also said she'll come to England on the last month so she would be there when the time came. I was so grateful. Mr. Sweet even decided to move Fabian with Jerome and Alfie so Eddie, the baby and I will have a room to ourselves. That was really awesome.

Now all we have to do is deal with the whole pregnancy. Yay!

**As I promised I updated! Sorry about the cliffhanger last episode, I just wanted to be mean :) Thanks again to all that review and please review and tell me what you think 'cause it means a lot! And thank you to the people who follow and the ones who favourited :). If I have time I'll update again in a couple of hours. The thing is that I try to make every chapter of 1.000 or more words so it's not too short.**

**I'm going on a trip tomorrow untill sunday and I'm going to try and convince my mum to let me take my computer so I can update while there. Maybe if you review saying I should she'll get convinced... Anyway for those who notice I mentioned 1D there and that's because I love them. Is there any Directioner around? Hope you enjoyed! Bye! Love u :) -MM**


	3. Sneak Peak

_I'm 2 month and a half pregnant with a real human_. That was the thought inside my head. I was standing in front of a mirror looking at my profile. My belly is starting to show just a little bit. I was kind of lost in my own thoughts when I felt two arms grabbing my waist and turning me around. "What are you doing here, Edison?" I asked. And really, what was he doing in my room.

"It's my room too now, you know" He said. I remembered that we shared room now so he could go in at any time. Besides it was actually _his _room, but well. I mumbled an 'Oh, right. Silly me'. I tried to get out of his grasp but failed miserably. He turned me around so my back was facing him. He lifted my t-shirt a little so he could see my little baby-bump. He looked so happy, I don't even know how to describe it...

**I couldn't write an entire chapter, but here's a sneak peak of tomorrow's episode.**

**Good news, I think I'm not traveling for the weekend so I may be able to update! Thanks for the reviews, and I'm so happy that they're all positive and saying you love it! Good night and dream with Peddie! :) love you guys -MM**


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up by a strange feeling in my stomach. I sat up straight and putted a hand in my 3 month old baby bump. I feel a slight kick. Oh my god! The baby is kicking! I shook Eddie awake. He opened his eyes and gave me a questioning look. "Feel" I grabbed his hand and putted it in my belly. I hold my breath a bit and the baby kicked.

"That is so amazing! It feels so real. You don't know how happy I am, or how much I love you." He said. My heart literally melted. He can be really sweet sometimes. He took his hand off of my belly and putted it in my cheek. He then kissed me sweetly, lay me down again and, with his arm around my waist, drifted off to sleep. It didn't took too long until I was asleep too.

* * *

When we woke up I showed everyone how the baby kicked. Everyone was so excited, just like Eddie and I. We were all sitting at the table, eating breakfast when someone knocked the door. I was going to get the door. "Patricia, sit back down right now!" Joy screamed.

"I'm three months pregnant, not nine. I'm going to get the door while I still can" I snapped back. Everyone looked shocked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap is just some idiot is inside me making me angry for no reason!" I finished talking with my baby. He kicked. "Yeah right, just kick me" I mumbled. Everyone laughed and I went to get the door. I was kind of shocked by the sight. "Piper, what are you doing here?"

"You're pregnant? Patricia, what the heck were you thinking? This is so you: irresponsible and stupid. You're getting an abortion or adoption right? I don't know, but you can't keep it!" I had tears running down my face. She's my sister, for crying out loud! How can she say that? I could feel everyone gasps when she finished. She was in so I pushed her out. I mumbled a 'bye sis' and slammed the door. Literally seconds later everyone went to hug me and said it was ok. I felt good that they supported me.

* * *

I was reading one of the books Dr. Rivers gave us. It was called 'What to expect when you're expecting' by Heidi Murkoff. My phone starts buzzing in my belly and the baby kicked. "Don't freak, it's the phone" I said. Everyone gave questioning looks while I picked up. I mouthed 'baby' and pointed at my belly. "Hello?" I said. I didn't even looked at the caller ID.

"Peddie baby!" I heard someone in the other line squee. Amber. "Hey!" I heard a familiar American voice. Nina.

"Hey Amber! Hey Nina!" I said. I was really happy to hear them again.

"Congratulations! So how's Eddie? When do you know the gender? How are you? How long have you been pregnant?" They both said one question each. It took me a second to process all that information.

"He's good. At four months. I'm really happy. And three months." I answered. I'm really good with questions. We spoke for a couple of hours, just catching up. When I hanged up Trudy asked me to wake Eddie, who was in our room, up for dinner. I, silently, opened the door to find him sleeping. I lay beside him and kissed his forehead. I moved some hair from his eyes while he opened them. "Hey, sleepy head" I joked. He smiled.

"You know when they say that women glow when they're pregnant?" He said. I didn't know where this was going but I nodded. "Well it's true. You look exceptionally beautiful." I smiled and kissed him sweetly. He putted a hand in my belly as the baby kicked. I felt him smile into the kiss. When we broke apart we went to dinner, still smiling.

* * *

Today was my first ultrasound. I was really excited! With me came Eddie, Joy and Trudy. We were in the waiting room and Eddie and I were holding hands. "Patricia and Eddie come with me!" Dr. Rivers said. We followed her and she led us to the ultrasound room. I lay down on a bed and lifted my shirt a little. "How lovely! You have a little baby bump. This is just for checking the progress of the baby. He's not fully grown so we can't tell the gender."She said. We nodded and she putted a cold gel in my belly. When I saw the baby I had tears of joy in my eyes. Eddie saw it and kissed my forehead.

"That's our little baby" I told him. He kissed me in the cheek and I saw some tears of joy in his eyes too. We couldn't ask for anything better. Besides, who needs Piper's approval?

**Hello! Sorry it's too short, I had really little time because I went doing Community Service! I ****am**** traveling tomorrow, but I have my mum's phone so maybe I'll put some chapter or a little filler so you won't leave me. :)**

**Everyone was happy that people were supportive so I made Piper against it. At first I wasn't but then JerkZero (thanks for the review and follow :)) told me to make Nina against it, but I don't like the Nina/Patricia rivaliti, but as I have an annoying sister I made a sister disagrement! Hope you enjoyed! -MM**


	5. Important Authors Note

eI'm really sorry, but I'm not going to be able to update. Now I'm with my mums cel and it's really hard to write. I tried to write but everything got deleted so I am not updating. And, just for you know, on the next chapter I'm doing a fastfoward to when Patricia is 7 months pregnant. I'm sorry and I love you! I can't belive all the nice reviews I have. Fall of his chair in amazemant! haha bye! -MM


	6. Chapter 4

Patricia's POV

I woke up feeling uncomfortable. I'm 7 and a half months pregnant. It feels even more real now that I have the most gigantic baby bump. It's Saturday and Eddie's mum is coming today. I haven't seen her since America so I'm kind of nervous. She's going to stay to help with everything and to be there when the baby comes. I look at the clock. _ 8:45. What? _Eddie's mum is coming at 9:25 and we're supposed to go pick her up at the airport. "Eddie, honey, wake up" I said. Since I got pregnant there's days when I feel like being sweet, that's where the nickname came from.

"What happened? Are you ok?" He asked, looking concerned. If there was something wrong with me I wouldn't be so sweet. I forgave him because he's sleepy and not so smart at this time of the morning.

"Yes, I'm ok, but your mother is arriving in forty minutes and we have to get ready." I told him. He looked puzzled, but then understood what I was talking about. I got up to get ready, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down softly.

"I love you" He said. I smiled and kissed him. I was going to pull away to go get ready, but he moved with me. I kept walking back with his lips attached to mine. I putted a hand in his shirtless chest. We were making out by now and, even though I liked it, it needed to stop. I pushed his chest slightly and he pulled away.

"As much as I love doing this A: I'm pregnant and big so I can't move as much as I used to. B: We're going to be late to pick up your mum." I said. He nodded and went to change. I did the same. I was wearing some maternity black pants and one of Eddie's t-shirts that was really big for him and looked kind of like a little dress. He was wearing some jeans and a shirt. He was actually looking good. "Right you get to look good but I don't" I mumbled to myself. He heard it and came closer to me. He putted a hand in my lower back and pulled me closer until my belly was touching his abs. He putted his face in front of mine and our noses were touching.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. And I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else." He said. I smiled and he kissed me sweetly. I glanced at the clock. 9:00. Perfect timing.

"Let's go" I said. I pecked his lips and started going out. I waited for him to get the car keys. When he did we started driving to the airport.

* * *

We arrived five minutes later so we had to wait. My back was seriously killing me. I was starting to get mad. Eddie putted a hand in my shoulder.

"It's going to be ok. Just hold on for a bit longer." He said. He says that because he doesn't have a human inside him and, besides, he did this to me so it's partially his fault.

"Shut up, you did this. And you're not carrying someone around so you don't know how much it hurts." I said slowly and with my eyes shut. I was really in pain right now.

"But I know how it feels and it sure isn't pretty." Mrs. Miller said from behind us. We hugged and said hello to her. "Patricia you're so big, I mean in a good way. I didn't liked it when they said I was big." I laughed and smiled at her. We went to the car and started driving back to the house. When we arrived we left her stuff there and went shopping for baby stuff.

* * *

Once in town we went to look for a crib. My parents said they supported me like the rest of my family and they all gave me 800.000 pounds to spend in all we need. First we went to look for cribs. I saw one that was really pretty. It was white and had purple stars on it. "Mrs. Miller!" I called her. She appeared round a corner smiling.

"Call me Becky, please." She said. It was really nice she wanted me to call her by her first name. I nodded and pointed towards the crib. She smiled. We bought it with some sheets, a pillow and a teddy bear. "I love it. Eddie, my love, come here for a second!" She called him. He was playing a game called Doodle Jump in his mum's cell phone (Nokia C3, purple). He gave his mum a questioning look. "Get the crib box to the car, please." He opened his mouth but his mum cut him off. "No buts now go." He nodded and carried the box to the car while I carried the other bag. "Have you decided a baby's name yet?" she asked us.

"We actually did, it's Josephine" Eddie said. I nodded. I had come up with that name and Eddie, as well as our housemates, had loved it.

Then we went to the clothes shop. We bought a lot of lovely stuff. We bought A little black and red tutu, a black, a red, a white, a yellow, a purple and a green sleep suits that also work for day and a couple of dresses. We also bought some baby shoes and winter clothes.

After that we went buying everything else like diapers, pacifiers and a bag to put everything in. Then we went to buy a pushchair and a car seat. And finally we went home. When we arrived I was welcomed by all the girls wanting to see what we bought. While Eddie took his mum to the room she was staying at I went to our room followed by all the girls and, surprisingly, boys.

I showed everything to them. After I was finished Jerome spoke. "Well, we each got something for you. I got you this." He said stepping forward and holding out a little t-shirt that read 'My mummy's best friend rocks'. I smiled and hugged him. I told him I loved it and then Alfie spoke. "I got you this." It was some little pants with aliens all over it. I thanked and hugged him. They all got me something. Fabian got me a little overall with the eye of Horus, the mark of Anubis, a little drawing of KT's key and the mask of Anubis all over it. Joy got me some dresses that said things like 'I'm a princess', 'Mummy and Daddy rock', 'I love myself' or 'Live YOLO style'. Mara got me a side buttoned t-shirt that said 'Go Anubis Sisterhood' and a book for her first words. Willow got me a sleep suit that said 'Josephine is peaceful and beautiful'. And lastly Kt got me some baby white dresses and side buttoned t-shirts and a little necklace that was a copy of her key. They all went to their rooms and by that time Eddie was already there. We talked for a little bit about how our lives were about to change. At eleven we went to sleep after a long day. It was really fun though and I'm really happy Eddie was there with me.

**Hey! Please don't hurt me, I have a good excuse. Yesterday I had some "problems" at school with another kid so my parents didn't let me use my computer, but here I am now! I think this is the longer chapter yet! ATENTION! I wanted to let you know that I'm changing the daily update to a twice in a week. I'm sorry, I have no time. Hope you enjoyed! -MM**


	7. AN: Important! READ

I'm so so so so so so so soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! You probably hate me now and, belive me, I do too. It's just I was crazy busy with some parties my friends organized because we are starting high school next year (I'm from South America so I finished classes yesterday). I think I'm updating more often now. Then, for holidays, I'm going away and I don't have internet. BUT I'm going to try to get wi-fi from my gran's neighbour. If I can't I'll try to write some stuff and when I get home update all.

Also, as I said before, I already had thought of the story with a friend and we did a sequel, wich I haven't write nor finish. Now we are thinking of doing a third part. I want to know your thoughts. Should we do a third? Should we even make a second?

For the ones who have been patient: Thank you sooo much!

For the ones who haven't: I understand you and I'm sorry.

See you soon! Well not literally but, you know what I mean! LOL (I use it as Lots Of Love) -MM


End file.
